


Strangers in our Garden

by Average_Fangirl



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Abuse, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Violence, hyersexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Average_Fangirl/pseuds/Average_Fangirl
Summary: The collapse didn't happen. Joseph Seed had manipulated your mind while in the bliss and he'll do everything in his power to make sure you never find out. Your friends are now on a mission to find and rescue you before you're completely under Joseph's control. Will they save you in time?





	1. Is this the end?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! so this is basically my first time posting anything that I have written. I love feed back and if you want to add any of your own ideas to up coming chapters please feel free to message me.  
> Enjoy!

Chapter 1

 

 "I am your Father and you are my Child. And together we will march to Eden's Gate."  

 

Joseph’s words ring in your ears as you sit on the cold bunker floor trying to grasp reality. Everyone you knew and loved were dead and there was nothing you could do. Your eyes began to tear up and violent sobbing came soon after. You plead to wake up from this nightmare and for someone to come and take you home. No one does. You cry until l you wear yourself out, the skin on your face feels tight and puffy, and  you no longer want to think.

You must have fallen asleep since you were just jolted awake from a nightmare of the recent events. The handcuffs that locked you to the end of the bed were starting to feel uncomfortable and your ass was going numb. Trying to move around a bit was your best option, but a searing pain in your thigh told you otherwise. You look down and see your thigh bandaged with a large, round, blood stain on it. You soon realize that your pants and shoes are missing, and your chest tightens. There is only one other person in this bunker with you and that person is Joseph Seed. He must have bandaged your leg when you were asleep, hopefully that’s all he did.

 You hate him and yet you really can’t, he did nothing to you personally, but he in some way ruined the lives of your friends, people you saw as your family. You try to hate him but there’s a feeling of guilt within you. You killed his family and destroyed his “project”. He was right, the collapse did come, and you caused it.  You jumped when you heard his footsteps coming in the room. You kept you eyes on your wound and refused to look at him. Joseph was now standing ominously above you, you could feel the heat of his body radiate from him even though you weren’t touching him. He crouched down to your view, gently placing his hand under your chin to have your eyes meet his.

Joseph’s voice was low and soothing to hear, not matter how much you didn’t want to hear it. “I hope you slept well my child, but now we must get you cleaned up.” He unlocked the handcuffs and helping you off the floor, you winced as you rose. You also finally noticed that Dutch’s body was gone, your chest tightened again. No wonder Joseph known you had fallen asleep, he must have moved Dutch’s body during that time. He helps you walk to a large bathroom that you’ve never seen before. Double vanity, a stand-alone tub, a walk -in shower, and funnily enough just your average toilet.

Joseph begins to take your shirt off while helping you balance with his leg and your arms around his shoulders. You’re so close to him you can feel is warm breath hit your collar bone as he reaches around to unhook your bra. “I, I can do that myself,” you shakily said. “If you wish to my child, “He looked at with you with doubt and moved away some letting you do it yourself. You move your hands from his shoulders to you back slowly, still trying to balance on your good leg and somewhat Joseph. You almost have your bra unhooked, when your leg gives out and you stumble onto Joseph, he catches you surprisingly with ease. You give him an apologizing look, yet his eyes are soft and forgiving, always forgiving.

He takes the rest of your underwear off and guides you to the tub. You jump a bit while getting in, shocked that the water is warm. You ease yourself in and become relaxed once your body is fully submerged up to your neck. Joseph motions for you to sit up so he can begin to wash you with a soapy cloth. You thought he was going to leave you to wash yourself alone, but a wave of gratitude swept over you. You sit quietly as he begins to wash your back. “Now, isn’t it much better that you have help?” his voice a whisper. You simply nodded not knowing how to reply. He continued his task, unbothered by your silence; slowly, purposely gentle, and calm like you’re delicate, and might break at any moment.

Sheriff Whitehorse woke to find himself in front of Joseph’s church with deputies Hudson and Pratt waking up along side him. He stood up dusting himself off and looked around the compound and saw the people from the resistance that Joseph had captured to pressure Rook’s choice of arresting him or leaving, but where was Rook? “Rook!” he yelled, getting the attention of the others, they all joined in calling for her and looking anywhere they could.

“Joseph Seed is gone!” cried Deputy Hudson, she was the first to notice the obvious. “He must have taken rook somewhere.”  “I swear if I find that guy my boot is going up his ass”, grumbled Nick as he got up, “Yeah me too,” Sharky added, “Ditto”, said Hurk. “My uncle Dutch is picking up his radio”, Jess piped up. “NOW EVERYBODY CALM DOWN” snapped Whitehorse. “I know Rook is priority right now, but we have a lot to do before we go and find her. We have to regroup and figure out what in the hell is going own.”  “The sheriff is right, agreed Pastor Jerome, we should head to Falls End and get ready for whatever is to come.” “Alright, Pratt you’re driving the truck, said the sheriff, Rye, Sharky, and Hurk, ya’ll take the ATVs.” “Yes sir,” they all said simultaneously,

When they all reached Falls End Mary Mae came out of the bar, “What happened? ya’ll look like roadkill” “Seed has Rook, Jerome said bluntly, we have to figure out where they are and a strategy to get her out.” “Well ya’ll need to take care of yourselves first. Nick! your wife Kim is in the bar with the baby get your ass in there.” “Shit, yeah, thank you ma’am,” Nick said running by into the bar.

“Listen up everybody, called the sheriff, we’ve got a lot of work to do and I’m pretty sure we don’t have that much time, but for now I want everyone to cool down and tomorrow we’ll get to planning.” “Drinks on me tonight!” Shouted Mary Mae on her way into the bar. Everyone gave out cheer in agreement but inside they all hoped Rook was alright and not dead by the time they found her.

 


	2. Greatful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this picks up where we left off with Rook(you) and Joseph in the bathroom and it gets a teeny bit steamy> Disclaimer:This chapter is pretty long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love ideas for the next chapter on the the game plan everyone have to come up with in order to find Rook, please inbox me if you want your ideas featured in this story!!

Chapter 2

 

Joseph moves his hands slowly to your exposed chest and down your stomach, humming a hymn as he goes along, you unconsciously hold your breath as if you were trying to become invisible to hide your nakedness from him. “Beautiful… just... beautiful,” he whispered. a soft sound moan slips out of you as Joseph’s hand runs down the inside of your “good” thigh, the cloth left behind on the side of the tub. He rubs slowly against your pink flesh, teasing your clit, you let out a gasp and slightly arch your back as you come to the edge before your orgasm. Joseph notices your actions and removes his hand denying you your release.

He rises and turns around to grab a towel hanging on the door, your face is in shock as to raise it slowly to look as his back. You quickly look down in shame and stare at the water as he turns around. “Come my child lets get you dressed,” he helps you stand up, bending his leg and placing it on the side of the tub and between your legs to help you balance. “We’ll get you in something clean and get you something to eat,” he says wrapping the towel around you.

Leaning on Joseph you wobble down the hallways stumbling multiple times until he decides to pick you up and carry you in his arms back to the room you were handcuffed in. “There we go,” he says in a soft tone as he places you on the bed, you look over towards the end of the bed to see a pair of boxers and a large shirt. Joseph towels you off making sure not to disrupt your wound, you sit still raising your arms when instructed, and zone out as Joseph continues.

You snap out of it when he gently pushes you to lay down on your back, “these were the smallest I could find,” he says in a nervous tone, you knew what size you were, and you certainly weren’t that small, you had curves that most people would want or even envy, yet sometimes you wished to look like a model. The boxers fit you surprisingly well and you were grateful for that, you didn’t want to have to constantly be hiking them up or tying them up with your hair tie. The shirt however was huge and made you look like a child wearing their father’s shirt while playing dress up. “Thank you,” you finally managed to squeak out to Joseph after a while of silence, “My pleasure my child.”

Amazingly, Joseph didn’t put the handcuffs back on you. You sat on the bed looking down at your oversized (f/c) shirt pulling it outwards, you really did look like a child playing dress up in their father’s shirt. You begin to think about your dad, you couldn’t understand why it took you so long to realize that he was dead along with everyone else you knew and loved. Your eyes start to tear up when Joseph walks in to the room and towards the bed.

“Come I’ve make us something to eat,” his words sounding garbled in your ears, you look up at him, your breath hitching and tears making their way down your face. “Shhh, my child everything will be fine in time,” he scoops you up into his arms once again and carries you to the kitchen. You bury you face in his chest and sob, for a moment you realize that he is wearing a shirt like yours but somehow better fitting.

Joseph sits you down at the small table, a bowl containing what you believe is soup is already in front of you. Your face is tight and puffy, you sniffle and wipe you face trying to make yourself appear better. Joseph crouches next to your seat with a damp cloth and softly wipes your face, the cool dampness feels nice on your cheeks, “There is no shame in showing your emotions my child, it is something I wish my brothers could have done more of,” his voice trailed off as he looked towards a corner of the room, hand starting to put uncomfortable pressure on your face making you breathe in sharply. He snapped out of his thoughts realizing what he was doing, he pulled his hand away and stood up abruptly. “Apologies, my Child,” his voice a low whisper, “Now, he continued still in a low whisper, eat before it gets cold, I have some things to attend to.” He turned and walked away without looking at you for a moment.

You look down at the bowl unsure whether you should eat or not, images of what Jacob had fed you while you were in the cage kept creeping up in you mind, making you shudder. The soup smelled amazing and you knew it had to be canned, the thought helping clear your head. You picked up the spoon and put it into the bowl, taking a scoop and putting in your mouth without second thoughts, a wave of flavor hit your taste buds and you melted in your seat.

-Some time later-

You had finished the soup and washed the bowl and spoon, you were now hobbling your way back to your room. You passed the med bay, now what you assumed was Joseph room, his voice muffled by the door, but you could tell he was yelling and praying, then something broke, you chose to keep going and not to disturb him in fear he would throw something a you.

Finally making it to your bed, slipping under the covers, it had been a long time since you felt somewhat secure while going to sleep (beside the fact that Joseph was having a moment). You actually started to say a prayer for once in a long time asking for your friends to have a safe journey to heaven. You said it over and over until you drifted off to a deep sleep.

 

 


	3. Game plan and Turkeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang has a game plan. Nick and Sharky are now traumatized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry I haven't posted in a while life has been crazy, but here is Chapter 3!

“It’s oddly calm don’t you think Joey? Kim said to Deputy Hudson as she cooed at her new baby girl.  
“Sure, is Kim”, it’s a nice feeling after everything we’ve been through.”  
“Especially you Hun, you been through a lot of shit when John Seed was still prancing around here.”  
“Yeah but I’m just worried about (y/n) you know, I know she’s a strong girl but she’s still so young. (y/n) shouldn’t have had to bear all the weight of getting rid of the Seeds and their damn cult. I’ve known her for years, but I’ve never seen her like that, So… so out for blood.”  
“Well, when we get her back she won’t have to be that way ever again.”  
“Hopefully”  
~~  
Sheriff Whitehorse and Pastor Jerome walk out of the church together and meet Nick with Sharky trailing behind him.

  
“Hey Sheriff, what’s the plan for today, I was thinking about heading over to my place with Kim, the baby, Joey, and sharky.

  
“Well we’re going to round up everyone to tell them our plan, after that ya’ll can head over but I need you and sharky to check the area, so that means you two have to walk over to your place while the girls drive over.”

  
“Damn, alright Chief we got you right Sharky? Asked Nick as he nudged Sharky for his attention.  
“Oh yeah sure sheriff no problem, I just hope we don’t get attacked by them evil turkeys, cause one time one tried to peck my.....”

  
“Okay, Jerome said clapping his hands ending Sharky’s sentence before he could finish it, we better get everyone.”

  
The group gathered around in the bar ready to hear the game plan for getting Rook back, Hurk was already drinking and saying that he thinks clearer when he has a few under his belt, Jess rolled her eyes “shut up you goof and listen.”

  
“We got word from Dutch last night that he has lost all contact with Rook and she hasn’t turned up at the bunker yet and he said that he’s going to keep an eye out for her. We also have confirmed that Joseph has not taken her up into the whitetail Mountains, Adelaide was in the skies yesterday with McCree and a few others looking around the mountains checking cabins and mines.”

  
“Now that means we still have to search the Henbane River and surrounding areas.” So, Grace, Jess, and Hurk will head on over towards the river and hopefully find peaches. We have people at the outposts searching those areas. Adelaide is already heading over there so you have the extra help.”

  
“Nick, Sharky, Hudson, and Pratt will look over Fall’s End. Mary May will be driving the Widow maker so if ya’ll need help just all her up and she’ll come barreling in. Pastor and I will be here in case Rook tries to contact us over the radio or shows up wounded.”  
“Great plan Chief, can the girls and me and Sharky head on over to the hangar now?

  
“Yes Nick, you can.”

  
“Sweet! Check ya’ll later”  
~~

  
“God this is a lot of walkin Nick.”

  
“Yeah man you’re right about that.”

  
GOBBLE GOBBLE

  
“You hear that?!”  
“Hear what?”

  
GOBBLE GOBBLE GOBBLE

  
“that! It’s the turkeys closin in on us”  
“No, they are- Oh shit what was that?!”

  
“It’s the turkeys man I told you! We need to get out of here!”

  
A large group of whacked out turkeys started to surround them while gobbling menacingly.

  
“Ohhhh noooooo” I’m not gonna get pecked in the ass again” yelled Sharky as he booked it to the hangar, come on Nick run for your life man!!”

  
“Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit, I don’t wanna die, Oh shit! Get in house, GET IN THE HOUSE.”


	4. Henbane Angles

“Nick! what the hell is going on?!”  
“Tu…, nick starts breathing heavy, Turkeys, evil, insane, had to run.”  
“What do you mean turkeys? Chill out and explain.”  
“Kim, there are crazy turkeys outside and Sharky and I were almost killed”  
“No way”  
“Go look out the window then”   
Just as Kim looked out the window a turkey jumped up and pecked the window. “You boys better go back out there and get rid of them and when ya’ll are finished go and search for Rook, Joey will meet up with ya’ll in a bit.”  
“But”  
“Oh no, no buts, get your asses out there.”  
~~~  
< Time lap to the Henbane river>  
Grace, Jess, and Hurk headed towards the Henbane river with caution knowing that there were still angles and judges on the loose.  
“It’s gonna be real annoying if we run into some angels”, huffed Hurk as they walked along the road towards the Moonflower trailer park.  
“Angles are the last we should be worried about, we should be worried about our legs!”  
“Geez Grace no need to shout, I didn’t realize how far away we were otherwise I would have gotten us a ride.”  
“Oh, you didn’t realize how far we were from the trailer park when we were in Fall’s End FALL’S END Hurk, maybe I won’t Realize how close you are when I hit you over the head with a shovel!” “Now Come mere!!”  
“No! Jess do something please!” Hurk cowered behind Jess as she tried to stop Grace from Jumping over her. “Guys stop and look, coming down the road it’s a Peggie truck, the answer to get off of our feet, but we do have a problem.” At the same time as finishing her sentence Jess, raised her arm to point at the small but intimidating horde of angles coming their way out of a tree line.  
It’s hard to believe that the angles were once good people, swept up in Joseph Seed’s web of lies and sweet talk, now brainwashed, brain damaged bliss zombies that are constantly on the war path destroying everything and anyone that gets in the Seed Family’s way. Thankfully, Rook took out Faith, who can no longer brainwash innocent people, along with John and Jacob. All that was left was Joseph and everyone was going to do anything to take him down.   
“Alright Hurk you go and take out the Peggie and Jess and I will hold off the angles for as long as we can.”   
“Sounds like a plan mama, I’ll be back”   
The truck came to a grinding halt and the Peggie jumped out, immediately shooting at Hurk.   
The angles were coming at Grace and Jess at full speed and it was scary, but the girls persisted. They got nothing but head shots and Hurk was cheering them on from the truck while trying to get their attention.  
“Awesome job girlies but we better get going they’re never gonna stop comin!”  
“Lets go lets go lets go,” excitedly huffed Jess as Grace slammed the door and they sped off into the distance towards the trailer park.


	5. Story time

You had no sense of time when you woke up, but you were sure it had to be the next day. Your leg was aching, and you weren’t sure if Joseph was going to come in and help you, so you decide to help yourself.You slowly sat up putting your hands under your butt and pushed upwards sending you upwards, you caught yourself on your good leg while flailing your arms in circular motions.

  
After about 2 minutes of hobbling, you finally made it to the door, you opened it and immediately started to fall, losing your grip on the door frame and knob, you give out a squeak and shut your eyes tightly expecting to fall directly on the hard floor below, but you don’t. Two strong arms caught and held you tightly. You open your eyes to see Joseph’s soft eyes looking at you in worry.

  
“Are you alright my child?”

  
“Uh, yeah now I am”, you chuckled trying to not seem awkward while making everything even more awkward to begin with.

  
“It’s not go to be walking on your leg as it is healing. Let me carry you to the living-room and then I will find a wheelchair for you.”

  
You try to say something in protest, but your words seem to disappear as he lifts you up and carries you like a bride. You look up at the side of his face you can see small cuts slowly healing and catch a glimpse of his bright blue eyes before looking down at your hands just before he catches you.

  
Letting out a content sigh as he sets you on to the couch, Joseph looked over your body for a moment before abruptly turning on his heels and walking towards the med bay to look for a wheelchair. You look at the fish tank, the fish swimming calmly swimming totally unaware of the collapse. You wished to be one of the fish.

  
The hum of the generators was soothing, making you close your eyes and tilt you head on the back of the couch. You quickly opened your eyes again when you heard wheels coming down the hallway and Joseph lifting the wheel chair up and the down the small stairs in the bunker.

  
“Here it is!”, Joseph said in a rather happy tone and he placed the wheel chair down in front of you.  
“Th…thank you.”

  
“The pleasure is all mine dear”

  
Dear? You thought, he’s never called me dear before. What’s making him do it now? You gave him a weak smile and in return he moved the hair that was in your face behind your ear. It popped right back out, which made him give a light chuckle. You decided to play along with his attitude hoping that he wouldn’t flip.

  
Joseph picked out a book from the shelf and sat next to you on the couch, flipping to the chapter he had left off on. You needed glasses to read books because you are far sighted but you left them at home thinking that you would be home by now and not stuck in a bunker with a cult leader.

  
Go figure. You really wanted to read but you didn’t want to give yourself a headache squinting to see the words in the book.  
“Joseph,” you piped up

  
“Yes dear?”  
There he goes with the dear stuff again

  
“Would you mind reading your book out loud? I don’t have my reading glasses anymore and I really miss reading or at least listening to audio books.’

  
“Of course, but this book is pretty romantic do you think you’ll be able to handle it?”

  
“Yes…”

  
“Alright then”

  
Joseph cleared his throat and began reading. Without realizing you shifted your body to lay on your side with your head in Joseph’s lap. He held the book in one hand while resting it on the arm of the couch and played with your hair with the other, curling it between his fingers.

As he read aloud the story became more intriguing. You started to feel flustered and hot. Joseph was also starting to feel hot, he was messing up on sentences because he was paying more attention to the way your body rose and fell as you breathed. Still he continued, but you could both feel the tension filling the room


	6. Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie this chapter is like pure smut so please take it slow

The tension becomes intolerable, Joseph must resituate himself every few minutes, so you avoid seeing anything. Amazingly even though you feel the tension you remain somewhat oblivious to what is going on with him. 

He closes the book and slowly rises, trying not to disturb you. He walks over to the shelf the vinyls are sitting on, browses for a moment and picks one. You’re surprised that he chose the Pixies and that they were even on vinyl. “Here comes your man” came on and you both bobbed your heads up and down to it. Joseph went to his room, shuffled around a bit and came back out with some “oregano” and a small plate and sat back down on the couch. 

As he was rolling he told you about how he learned how to roll joints when he was in and out of foster homes, you sat up in interest to his story. When he was finished he lit it and took a puff then extending his arm to hand it to you,

“Wanna try?”

You had only smoked once before, it was in high school with some “friends” your dad had warned you about growing up.

“Sure, I guess,” taking the joint from him. You inhaled and immediately started to cough. Joseph laughed taking the joint back to take another quick puff and putting it on the plate.

“I guess you never did this much growing up huh?” he said with a slight smile. 

“Just let me try again”

“alright but go slow this time”

You did what he told you and after a while you got the hang of it. You both started to talk about everything, him about his wife and you about your dad. Your dad was a good man but an addict. He tired his best to shield you, but it would slip through the cracks sometimes, he kept a roof over your head, and you always had food and clothes. You told Joseph about how your dad was in the army. He taught you how to fight and it was just you two against the world. 

“Ah, that’s why John believed your sin was wrath”

“I had to take care of my dad though, I would make sure he was going to work and had my aunt teach me how to cook when he couldn’t. My freshman year of high school, he finally got clean, I was so proud of him, he got a really good job as a cartoonist and I was able to have a normal high school experience.” 

Over the time you two had been talking and being peacefully zoned out, Joseph had gotten close to you. You heard Where is my mind, your favorite Pixies song, come on and that’s when you noticed that he was basically wrapped around you playing with your hair. You looked down at him in confusion, but instead of getting off you he kissed you. You didn’t know how to react, you knew you should stop him but damn you weren’t gonna. 

You decided to kiss back. Joseph began to softly bite you neck just hard enough to leave a bruise behind. You trail your hands under his shirt on his back and wrapped your legs around his waist.   
Joseph lifted you up and carried you into his darkened room laying you on his bed. He stared to undress you, just his touch sent electric down your back and throughout your body. You tired to help him remove his clothes, but you were so clumsy. He began to kiss from your collar bone down your stomach.

You make a choked sound when you feel his soft yet blunt fingertips slide along your pink flesh. “It’s... it’s just perfect,” Joseph slides off the end of the bed, kneeling on the floor.You squeak loudly as he grips your ankles and tugs, pulling you down the bed with your opening level to his face, like you’re some kind of ragdoll. Although, you can’t help but admit that the display of strength turns you on.

He wastes no time, pressing his lips against your pussy and eagerly beginning to lick and mouth at it, fingers sure to leave bruises on your thighs. Your toes curl and you grip the bedsheets, as your heels dig into his shoulder blades. 

You sit up a little and reach down, running a hand over his head to where his hair is longer, and you pull. Joseph slowly slides one finger inside you, pulling his mouth away for a few seconds. “You are divine, just... Divine” He adds another finger, leaning down again to lick your clit with the tip of his tongue.

“Ah!” you gasp, laying down flat on the bed again. Your back arches, and you push yourself towards his face and all that pleasure his tongue is giving you. It’s making your legs tremble, and you don’t know how long you can cope like this. You had honestly forgotten that you are a virgin and you have no experience with any of this, but you decide to play if off and stop him if this get to be too much for you.

“Ffffff--” manages to escape your lips before you check yourself, but you’re nearly too far gone now. Joseph laps up everything you’re giving him, before he slowly slides his fingers out of you “You better not finish before I even get started,” he warns in a gravelly tone. You can see why lust is one of his sins.

He licks his lips, reaching a hand down towards his cock and starting to pump it slowly, already at half-mast. Humming your approval low in your throat, your hands snake up his muscled thighs, and you smile when his breathing hitches as you reach his cock.

“[y/n],” Joseph gasps. It’s a little bit like a prayer, and when he closes his eyes, your smile grows even more. “Please,” he utters, looking completely wracked. His hands reach for your hips, and too dumbfounded to do anything else, you let yourself be guided to straddle Joseph’s waist.

“You don’t know what you do to me, [y/n],” Joseph gasps, and your moment of worry passes. Biting your lip, you sink down onto his cock slowly, watching his face flicker between joy and barely-there restraint. “You’re so tight,” he mutters when you’re fully seated, sitting up a little to take in the view.

You rock your hips forward, the long-forgotten feeling of being filled making you a little cautious. Joseph’s fingers on your hips are sure to leave bruises, but the way his head is thrown back into the pillows, the column of his neck exposed, the sight of him makes you forget everything that has happened. You let out a low moan, running your hands through your wild hair before you put them on his sweat covered chest. 

“You belong to me. Mine, you hear?”

You gasp loudly, managing to whisper a “yeah”.

Joseph leans down and crashes his mouth against yours, his tongue working its way between your lips as he begins to pick up the pace again. He grabs your wrists, pinning you to the bed as he fucks you harder, leaving you squirming and writhing beneath his grip, moaning into his mouth.

He broke the kiss to look down at you. “You gonna come for me, like a good little girl? Because I’m--” Before he’d even finished the question, you could feel your orgasm suddenly rush up on you like a wave in the ocean, crashing over your head and paralyzing you. You cry out, eyes screwed shut as your legs tremble and your nerves turn to slush.

“Joseph,” you say dumbly, and you must’ve pronounced it right because when he looks at you, it’s like he’s looking right into you. “I love you I love you oh God--” Joseph shouts, slamming his hips into you, he falls forward onto your chest as he comes, shaking all over, filling you to the brink. His body remains rigid even as he sighs, the call of your name still echoing around the bunker. Wrists freed, you wrap your arms around him, holding him tight against you, burying your face in the crook of his neck. You smile.


	7. La Douleur Exquise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of Joseph's POV in this chapter. However I do think its a good idea to have a few tissues around

Joseph woke with you wrapped in his arms. Quiet not to disturb you he reached for his phone that was always kept hidden between his bed and the wall. Its 11:30 meaning that he only had a few minutes to get ready for his sermon. Joseph awkwardly climbed over you turning you into a burrito with the blanket. 

He looked at your face as you slept, it had a soft expression, your hair on the other hand was all over the place, which made him give a simile along slight chuckle as he remembered what had happened between you two. Joseph’s face fixed as he came back to his senses. Usually you would be going to bed at this time believing it was night time and he could sneak out without you knowing, but this, this was different. 

You were in his bed with only a light blanket covering your beautiful body. The only way he could keep you from knowing the truth was if he locked you in your room. He lifted you into his arms hoping you wouldn’t wake and walked you to your room. Placing you in your bed, Joseph once again made you into a blanket burrito. He used to do the same thing with John when they were younger, before they got separate. Walking back to the kitchen, he made you something to eat, slipping a few sleeping pills in it, and brought it into your room along with two bottles of water and snacks. 

“What if she has to go to the bathroom?” he asked himself, rubbing his face. Lifting his head up with an idea in his mind, Joseph went to a closet and grabbed a bucket. “I pray she doesn’t try to kill me.” He said to himself locking to door to your room and putting a chair under the knob.  
Joseph also locked his door in case you somehow escape. Looking around the bunker and finding his sunglasses, Joseph then headed out. Getting into a car he stashed, Joseph drove to his compound, instead of listening to something to the radio, he couldn’t stop thinking about you. Allowing muscle memory to get him to the compound he continued to daydream about your adorable face, your expressions towards everything were nothing like he had seen before and he loved it. 

He remembered that he told you that he loved you. He really does, and he hoped that you loved him back. He knew you were a virgin and couldn’t understand why you didn’t tell him. He made a mental reminder to talk about it with you once he got back. Arriving at the church, he saw many of his followers making their way in.

Stepping towards the podium, He inhaled, no matter how many times he did this he was still nervous as if it was the first time reading to his followers. He stared with a welcome and began where they had left off from the previous sermon. About and hour into the sermon, Joseph received a vision from god. Joseph saw you walking around his home pregnant with his children, the lord did not tell him how many, but he did know it was more than one. 

Joseph’s followers watched him with confusion as he stood stiff with wide eyes. He shook his head. “I’m sorry my, I have a received and vision form the good lord about the future, however I am not yet able to tell you my children,” he hummed. “I would like to end today’s sermon here.” His followers thanked him and as they walked out of the church quietly talked about what their preacher was talking about. 

Joseph drove back to the bunker. He had to quickly take off is glasses and take his hair out of his signature bun to avoid Jess, Grace, and Hurk from spotting him. He parked the car back into its hiding spot. Before getting out, he sat in his seat and placed his head on the steering wheel. “What if I’ve made the wrong decision to keep her here? Is she meant to be with someone else? Maybe I should fix everything to make her happy. Hopefully she’ll stay with me and we can be a family.” 

Just then a voice crept into his mind. “No Joseph, you must continue the project, you mustn’t let your family die in vain. For what? A wretch that is nothing but of wrath and lust? Who must reach atonement?” Joseph shook his head disagreeing, but something took over. He got out of the car and entered the bunker. He went into the kitchen, grabbed a knife and walked to your room. Removing the chair and unlocking the door he entered your room. 

You had thrown anything you could in a fit of rage that he had locked you in there but had soon given up and decide to eat the food he make for you, forgiving him as you took you first flavor filled bite. As you ate you began to feel drowsy. You dropped the plate on the floor and cursed his name as you knocked out onto your bed. You woke to find Joseph standing over you. You looked up smiled at him having forgotten that he drugged you. He placed his hand on your chest rather hard and you didn’t understand why until the knife cam into view. You thrashed around try to get Joseph off you but were caught off guard by his terrifying strength he lifted the shirt you had put on and began to carve the sin lust into the lower part of your stomach. 

“Joseph! Please stop!” you screamed but he persisted. You started to cry, tears running down your face. “I didn’t do anything wrong, I didn’t do anything wrong!” Joseph continued as if he was deaf to your pleas. 

Once he had finished, his eyes widened, looking down at his bloodied hands. He looked at you, mortified, you screamed in pain as you tried to hide yourself from him. He moved towards you, but you did nothing but shriek in pain and fear and move further into yourself. Joseph’s heart fell into his stomach and he dropped the knife running out of your room and practically breaking down his door to lock himself back in. 

You couldn’t comprehend how he could do something like this to you. He told you that he loved you and you were going to tell him that you loved him too. But all that has changed. You once again hate Joseph Seed and will try to escape this bunker at all cost, collapse or no collapse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm so sorry for the late update. I've been testing into AP classes and at home life is going down the drain so please forgive me please  
> Love you guys


	8. I don't know

You really didn’t know how to feel after what had happened. It hurt so much to bend over to pick things up or to reach for other things. You had been zoned out for a long time not knowing if you should eat, sleep, or even take a bath. Joseph hadn’t come out of his room yet, its been probably over a week since you last saw him. You couldn’t stand him anymore even though he has been basically nonexistent. However, in the back of your mind, you just want to forgive him and hug him until he pops. 

You shake the thought out of your head and walk into the kitchen, finally deciding to eat something. As you were eating, whatever canned food you found easiest to make, you heard Joseph’s door open. He looked like utter shit yet simultaneously pretty. His hair was out and now well past his shoulders, he had dark circles and bags under his eyes, but they were still such a crisp blue that reminded you of an early morning sky. He shuffles towards you with caution his hands still stained with your blood. You shudder. He noticed that you had seen his hands and quickly hid them behind his back.

“(y/n)” 

“What”

“Um, can you, uh” hanging his head to face the floor.

“What do you want Joseph?”

“Can you cut my hair? Its gotten to long for me to do it myself” 

“Fine”

You got up from the table and followed Joseph into the bathroom. “sit on the toilet backwards.” He immediately sat down and looked down. You pulled the scissors out of the cabinet and started moving his hair around. This sparked a loud sigh from him. Joseph had longed for your touch for so long, but he won’t let you know that. 

“I haven’t cut hair in a long time so don’t sue me if this doesn’t come out completely right’

“I’m sure it will look fine my dear.”

You a chill ran down your spine as you withdrew your hand from his head for a moment after hearing dear but returned it because you obviously still need to cut his hair. After cutting his hair and it coming out successful, Joseph stood up and gave you a hug while you were off guard.

“Thank you” 

He gave you a kiss of the forehead and then made his was out of the bath room. You cleaned up the mess and decided to go see where he went. Joseph was sitting on the couch with a book. He held it up to you, “would you like me to read it aloud?”

“Sure, I guess”

Joseph had positioned himself into the way he normally would, so you could lay on him, but this time you sat of the other end of the couch making him look like an idiot and breaking his heart just a little bit. He still opened the book and read. 

By chapter 3 Joseph had forgotten he was reading out loud and was now reading with such ease. You on the other hand had zoned out and were planning for your escape, but your heart began aching the more you planned.


End file.
